


Failure

by snailscointv



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailscointv/pseuds/snailscointv





	Failure

I watch. From a distance of course, I don’t plan to be noticed. I worry. At times I let it get to me and cloud my thoughts. I think. Think of the ways you’ve wiggled yourself in situations you weren’t needed. I talk. Talk about all the things you’ve ruined, talk about how I wish you would disappear. I hope. That one day you won’t be apart of my life, that you won’t invade, that you won’t get the last laugh. I cry. About the fact that I am losing the war fabricated in my head. You win. You gained what I truly wanted. I give up. 


End file.
